1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to pierced earrings and more specifically it relates to an earring insert for a pierced earlobe and other pierced parts of the anatomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pierced earrings have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to be placed through an orifice in an earlobe. The insertion of and removal from the orifice of the friction post or ear wire many times can cause irritation and pain in the earlobe. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.